Driving Miss Daisy
by LysCat
Summary: After Daisy goes out on her own, she reunites with her boyfriend. Established Captain Quake. This is set after the season 3 finale of AOS. No Daisy/Lincoln or Steve/Sharon.


Title: Driving Miss Daisy  
Author: Alysia  
Rating: Adult  
Summary: Set after season three of AOS. While Daisy is out on her own, she reunites with her boyfriend. Established Captain Quake. No Daisy/Lincoln or Steve/Sharon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to Marvel.  
Author's Note: So, I have three multi-chapter stories I'm working on right now. But as I seem to be stuck on all of them, I wrote this in an attempt to get the creative juices flowing again. Also, for the sake of this story, I went online to search for another way of saying: having sex. Did you know there are 400 different ways to say it? Anyway, the title of this story came from that list.

"I can't believe we went so long without this," Daisy Johnson said emerging from the restroom after cleaning up after their rather ardent reunion.

Rolling onto his side, he propped his head on his hand and watched his nude girlfriend sashay back to the bed. "You are so beautiful," he said, meeting her gaze. She rolled her eyes in response, but he knew it was all an act. Though she tried to fight it, he could see the stirring of a smile.

Shifting her eyes away from him, she looked steadily at the floor. She didn't know how he still managed to make her blush after all this time.

Her life began to change the day she met Steve Rogers, oddly enough in a hotel bar in the middle of the day. Her relationship with Miles had just ended and she found herself in a hotel bar in the middle of the afternoon nursing a drink. At first, she hadn't recognized the man that occupied the stool just one over from her. By the time he'd worked up the courage to start a conversation, she'd been on her second drink.

What started off as two strangers making conversation in a bar, became two people that found an emotional connection. Upon reflection, Daisy figured timing played a key role in their friendship. They'd both needed an impartial ear to talk to at the time. The impartial ear turned into a friendly acquaintance which grew into a friend. Their friendship hadn't exactly been conventional. Between Steve becoming known as the first Avenger and her agreeing to become a consultant for Phil Coulson's team, they didn't speak regularly. They mostly traded text messages with one long(ish) phone call a month. However, during that time, they became close confidants. Once she'd moved to what she affectionately came to know as the Bus, their contact became practically nonexistent.

It wasn't until after Hydra came out that the pair reached out to one another in reassurance. Coulson had given everyone on the team a forty-eight hour leave for some downtime. As soon as she found out, she and Steve made plans to meet up. He met her half way and it was then that their relationship became more romantic than friendly. They'd both been dealing from the fallout after Hydra's attempt to take over SHIELD and turned to one another for comfort. However, instead of either feeling awkward afterwards there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them. Their relationship flawlessly evolved and neither bothered to turn back. When they weren't together they traded emails and text messages. And on the rare occasions that there was a possibility of meeting up with one another no matter how short of time, each would go out of their way just to make that meeting happen.

And though they had been tied to their own causes and prior engagements, they still made sure to make time for phone calls. He may not have been there physically, but he did what he could to help Daisy cope through her change while she gave him the most {then} recent coordinates of Bucky Barnes and encouraged him to find and rescue his friend.

If their visits were near difficult before the Sokovia Accords, they were nonexistent once he garnered a criminal status. He hadn't even ventured into the states for months. In the time since the confrontation amongst the Avengers, the mutual anger felt on both sides eased up. Though it was a far cry from an apology from either side, there was an understanding that Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff and he were able to return to the states without the World Council being notified.

It was the first opportunity they'd had to see one another since before Daisy decided to check out Afterlife. And though it had been months since they'd been together both physically and intimately, they'd hardly been celibate beforehand. However, no matter how many times they'd fallen into bed together, Daisy mused over the fact he was still able to make her blush.

She knew she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, but Steve made her feel like she was. Whenever they were together, he made her feel like she was the only person in the world and it was easy to forget the outside one. They'd been together for thirty-six hours and had already made great strides in making up for lost time.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Daisy shook her head before rejoining him in the bed. "That was a perfect example of the right place at the right time."

"You really think so, huh?" It wasn't the first time she had insisted it. And though he knew she would go on to repeat something she'd already explained multiple times, he liked hearing it.

"If you weren't being all broody after the battle of New York, I doubt you would have been open to sharing anything, let alone even talk to me," she said.

She was correct in that assumption. Though he and his teammates had come out on top of the fight against the Chitari, it had come at a cost…or at least he thought it had until he learned that Phil Coulson had been brought back to life. Fortunately, she'd caught him at one his more vulnerable times. "I was not brooding," he argued.

"Oh, you were soooo," she made a point to emphasize the word, "broody," she responded quickly.

"Was not."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," she told him. If he hadn't been, she doubted they would have developed a relationship…of any kind. "Promise me something?" She asked, pushing him over onto his back and rolling so that the top half of her body was lying against his impressive chest and stomach.

As soon as she settled on top of him, he raised a hand and ran it through her hair. "Hmmm?"

She angled her head up to meet his gaze. "That we don't go this long again without seeing each other." She could have really used him the last few months.

He felt a twinge of remorse. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me," he whispered. His one regret in his pursuit of Bucky was that he wasn't there during her ordeal with Hive.

She immediately shook her head. "I was the one that encouraged you to find Bucky and argued against every point you made to stay in the states," she reminded him. "I didn't say that to lay blame. If I was, I'd be just as guilty for not being there for you after your confrontation with Stark. It's just…it's been difficult without you."

"I know what you mean," he agreed. When they made the arrangement to meet up, it wasn't until she didn't jet off later that first day to return to the base when he learned that she had taken some time away from the organization. Daisy had given him the basic facts but had yet to really open up about the emotional aspect of things. "Today was a close call," he observed, thinking about how close Coulson and Mack had been to finding her.

She nodded. "They're getting closer," Daisy sighed.

"Have you considered not running away from them?" He responded watching her immediately shake her head in negative.

"I'm not ready to go back," she confessed. "The things I did to them while I was under Hive's sway…" she shook her head. "I don't know how they can just forgive me."

"Because they're your friends and family and they love you," he reminded her gently.

She shook her head again. They shouldn't. They shouldn't be so eager to get her back with them, she didn't deserve it. "Lincoln sacrificed himself for me," she said after a long pause.

"Lincoln?" He chewed over the name. "The Inhuman that helped you when you went to Afterlife?" He asked for clarification.

She nodded and bit her lip. "He…there was a connection there between us," she whispered, hoping that her boyfriend wouldn't get upset over the revelation. "If you and I weren't…I could have seen myself falling for him."

He nodded slowly. He supposed her relationship with Lincoln was similar to the connection he shared with Bucky. No matter what other friends entered his life, no one else would have the same experiences as the two of them and truly understand what it felt like to be a man out of time. And though he knew that there were far more Inhumans than people with a history similar to him, Daisy's shared experiences and bond with Lincoln was something not many people could touch on…himself included.

Knowing that she was keeping a keen gaze on him to judge his reaction, Steve tried not to frown. It wasn't easy hearing that someone else loved his girlfriend enough to give up their life for her. On the other hand, he was humbled to know that because of Lincoln's actions, she was lying naked next to him instead of having perished in space.

"And you feel guilty for his death…" He finished for her.

"If we had been together, maybe I could have understood his motives better?" She tried to explain, though even then she still questioned how it would have been. "Jaiying really did a number on him, on all the Inhumans at Afterlife really." And perhaps it may not have just been her mother responsible for Lincoln's lack of trust, but she'd certainly helped fan the fire. "He was so against SHIELD, but he stayed with them when I was with Hive and tried to help me…and then at the end…" she let out a weary sigh. "I didn't deserve his sacrifice."

"Whether you feel that way or not, it doesn't matter. He thought you were worth it," he replied matter-of-factly.

"I really tried to talk him down through the comms, but he ignored every insistence I made. He never outright said he loved me, but the intention was clear. We talked until there was radio silence…"

Steve found himself wincing, thinking back on his goodbye with Peggy Carter. Daisy's story sounded awfully similar to the sacrifice he'd made in 1942, only instead of ice, it had been outer space.

"I was so sure that I needed to sacrifice myself to make up for every wrong thing I did last year."

"Well, I'm sure glad that you didn't end up following through," he told her.

Leaning her head back down on his naked chest, she listened to the sound of his heartbeat. "It wasn't until I was in your arms again that the sensation really went away," she confessed.

He knew that she'd have a long road ahead of her in regard to working through her issues and the fallout of the last four weeks. He wanted to know everything that happened, but as curious as he was, he forced himself not to pressure her into talking before she was ready. He pulled her tighter against him and craned his head down to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

With hooded eyes, he watched the vision of his nude girlfriend bounce upon and down on his cock. He truly loved it when she took control of their love making. She'd always been a passionate partner and as their relationship deepened so did their intimacy. Feeling her walls flutter around him, he knew she was well on her way to an orgasm. Bracing his hands on her waist, he adjusted his position slightly as he worked on catching up to her.

When he changed their position slightly and raised his legs to brace his feet on the bed, she knew she was in for one hell of an orgasm.

He began plowing into her, meeting her action for action. He drove into her as she lowered herself onto him and the results were instantaneous. He didn't think he'd ever get enough of the sensation of all of it…all of her.

"Fuck, Steve!" She exclaimed as he touched her more deeply than before. As much as he insisted on no cursing outside of the bed, she knew he liked it when a curse word or two slipped out in response to their coupling. Her nipples tightened even more and became pebbled peaks as she increased the pace of her hips. "I need more. I…you aren't deep enough," she confessed between pants.

Adjusting himself once again, he straightened his legs and sat up, tightening his hold on her. Meeting her gaze, he made a point of thrusting into her with as much force as he could manage without injuring her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shuddered in his arms. "That better?" He asked rhetorically as he repeated the action.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began to roll her hips with every one of his thrusts. "Oh, god!"

Her previous moans turned into indistinguishable mutters. She'd always been very vocal when it came to their lovemaking and this was no exception. When she began shouting into the hotel room, he covered her mouth with his swallowing her sounds, in effort not to disturb the people in the rooms on either side of them. "That's it, sweetheart," he grunted. "Take my cock as deep as you can."

As soon as she processed his whispered words, her stomach twisted. It wasn't often that he whispered dirty words to her, but every so often he surprised her. Leaning closer to him, she captured his mouth once again, their tongues dueling in tempo to their thrusts. "I'm…Steve, I'm so close," she mewled.

"Let go, darling," he urged her, not wanting her to hold back on account of him. He'd already sensed her impending orgasm and was well on his way of catching up to her. "I love watching you fall apart in my arms," he said. "I love knowing that I'm able to do that to you."

Between his words of encouragement and the sensation that was building in her, she was powerless to stop the wave of euphoria that followed. His hold on her tightened, almost painfully so as he his thrusts became erratic. Throwing her head back, she continued to ride him through her orgasm, shouting out into the room.

As her walls milked his cock and a rush of her release began trickling down the base of his shaft where their bodies connected, he found his own orgasm. Following suite, he yelled into the room. Holding her as close to him as he could, he thrust as deeply as he could, his cum spurting deeply inside her body.

Before the vestiges of their joint orgasms faded, the hotel door was kicked open and two people rushed into the room, weapons drawn. Steve pulled Daisy closer to his body in an attempt to not only shield her bare breasts, but to protect her as she shrieked in surprise and attempted to turn towards the disturbance. When he felt her body sag against his, the concern for her modesty began to outweigh his concern for her safety. He was torn between embarrassment and confusion as he looked at the tall, black man. It wasn't until he noticed Phil Coulson from his peripheral vision that he too calmed down.

"What the hell? What are you two doing?" She asked, after recognizing the two.

When he realized that Daisy was in no danger, Alphonso Mackenzie, Mack, immediately dropped the arm that was extended out with a gun trained on the occupants of the bed as he brought his free hand to cover his eyes. "Wow, I can't unsee this," he muttered to himself. Since he and Daisy had been paired together as partners some months prior, they'd grown pretty close, but there were things that he didn't need know about. However, he didn't think he'd ever really forget how vocal his former partner could be during sex…or the side view of… He shook his head in effort to push the memory away.

Looking from Mack towards the couple entwined on the bed, Coulson holstered his gun and spun away from them.

"What the hell, Coulson?" She repeated.

Phil Coulson cleared his throat. "We uh, we heard the screams and thought you were in trouble," he finished lamely. "Cap," he tacked on, greeting his childhood hero.

Daisy heard Steve snort in amusement as he wrestled with the bed spread in effort to cover them. "Coulson."

"Talk about Driving Miss Daisy…" Mack muttered, his eyes still closed underneath the hand that still covered his eyes. _More like Driving into Miss Daisy._ No! He mentally tried to clear those thoughts away.

"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine," she told him pointedly.

Still facing the wall, the older agent nodded. "Right, we'll be in the hall."

When they were left alone, Daisy sagged against her boyfriend, her head falling against the crook of his neck. "Did that really just happen?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, it did," he said, momentarily tightening his arms around her.

Raising her head, she met his gaze. "I am so sorry," she apologized quickly, knowing how Steve felt when it came to PDA, only for two of her team members to burst in on them during the most sensitive of times.

Steve shrugged. "I was more concerned with your modesty than mine," he replied.

"You know, this really isn't how I envisioned Coulson finding out about us…"

He chuckled. "I should hope not."

Exhaling a sigh, she pushed away from him and smiled sadly. "I suppose we should get dressed…" So much for being in their own little world. "By the way, lover o' mine, you're so making this up to me." Until they'd been interrupted it had been one of the more intense couplings they'd shared and she was highly disappointed that it had been cut short.

Settling his hands on her waist, he pulled her in for a kiss. "Seeing as they're your teammates, shouldn't you make it up to me?"

She returned the affection eagerly. "Perhaps." Letting out a dramatic whine, she finally moved off of him as she made her way towards the restroom to clean up.

Five minutes later, a dressed Steve and Daisy opened the door for Coulson and Mack to enter. She watched with a smirk as both Mack and Coulson refused to look anywhere in a direction where their gazes could meet hers. Hmmm, serves them right…

"So…I guess you know I'm not dead…" Coulson said finally, having had enough of the uncomfortable silence. He assumed if that had been the case, Steve would have already been grilling Daisy for answers. He couldn't help but notice something had changed in regard to his feeling about Steve. Oh, there was still a slight tickle of hero worship. However, it was greatly overshadowed by the knowledge that his childhood hero had been fenorking with the one person he considered closest to a daughter.

"How long has this been going on?" Mack tacked on, raising his gaze. He was able to meet Steve's eyes, but he still couldn't look at Daisy without the sensation of stinging cheeks.

"A couple years," Daisy replied.

"A cou…you've been making it with my childhood hero for two years and you never thought to tell me that you were involved… or that he was aware that I was alive?"

"It didn't seem important. Your life status had no impact on our relationship. And it wasn't like I didn't think about telling you, but by then time had passed and I knew that it would involve questions and longer conversation and I was avoiding having to do that."

"How did this even start?" Coulson asked. How had she had an opportunity to cultivate a relationship with Steve Rogers?

"Steve and I met after the battle of New York, before you and Ward picked me up that day. We started talking and became friends, but it didn't become more until Hydra came out. It wasn't intentional. We had an opportunity to meet up and…we've been an 'us' since then."

Coulson frowned at Steve. Their relationship hadn't been intentional? Did that mean Steve never intended on a relationship? Would he really have used Daisy like that?

Despite the fact that he was forty-something years older than Coulson, Steve found himself fidgeting under the agent's intense stare. He could see the wheels spinning in the senior agent's head and didn't like what was being assumed. "What she means is when we met up that time, it wasn't with the intention of it being anything more than two friends reuniting."

"In a non-sexual way," Daisy tacked on.

"Initially, it wasn't a conscious decision for either of us, but it is now," Steve spoke up, wanting Coulson to know that he would never treat Daisy that way.

Feeling reassured, Coulson nodded once. "Okay, we should go."

He wasn't going to give them the Spanish Inquisition? Not bothering to hide the confusion on her face, Daisy shook her head. "That's it? No more questions?"

"I've got plenty, but they can wait." Mack still couldn't look at Daisy and he'd never be able to look at either the same way that he had the day before. "Besides, now that I know that you aren't alone, I won't worry so much. Mack and I can return to the Playground and you can return whenever you want. Just…ease up on the vigilante thing," he warned her in all seriousness. "You're drawing a lot of attention and not all of it is good." He hugged Daisy, shook Steve's hand and made his way towards the door.

"Bye, Mack," Daisy said in a sing-song voice. Without turning his head, he waved in her general direction.

"I don't think I'll look at a picture of Captain America the same way ever again," Mack mumbled.

Coulson chortled. "Tell me about it."

Steve closed the door behind the pair and shook his head over their whispered conversation.

"So…that happened," Daisy said giving him a tight smile. Would he run away from her now? She wouldn't blame him if he did, what with two of her teammates pulling their guns on them. She supposed the situation could have been more embarrassing, Coulson could have given Steve the obligatory 'if you hurt her' speech.

"It's been a long time since someone was able to get one over on me," he admitted sheepishly. Reaching for her hand, he pulled her into his embrace.

Inhaling his scent, she turned her head and rested it against one his finely shaped pectorals. "Your Secret Avenger buddies don't usually carry guns around, right?"

"No…"

"Okay, good…because considering how this went over, I'm trying to anticipate how they're going to react."

Closing his eyes, he rested his chin against her forehead and chuckled.

"Many a man would feel a little apprehensive after having two guns pulled on him, you're lucky I love you."

"I am pretty lucky, aren't I?" She asked leaning up and placing a kiss on his throat. "I love you, too."

"Since the mood has been effectively ruined for the time being, why don't we grab a slice so you can gather your strength and be prepared for the night?"

She pushed away from him, she pursed her lips and arched a single eyebrow at him. "Aren't you being a little cocky?"

He tilted his head. "You tell me, you've been on the receiving end of..." Steve trailed off, unable to grasp a way to finish the sentence. "Am I being cocky?"

She wanted to argue with him just for the sake of it, but she couldn't. Letting out a sigh and resigned herself to giving into his question. "Let's go grab that pizza," Daisy said quietly.


End file.
